Toastclaimer
"My three greatest loves in life are memes, smilies and cock." ' ~ Toastclaimer, describing what keeps him alive. '''Toastclaimer (originally known as Toasted Proclaimer, often referred to as just Toast) is a Generation 3 Tagger. History Toastclaimer discovered the site in October 2016 through a video series on YouTube by PyroJoe, in which it was brought up. He decided to head on over to the site and give it a look. After looking at the top tags and getting a good old chuckle from them, Toast began to contribute his own tags, the first of which being a pan joke. Toast's presence in the site community was minimal at first, and his official entry can be traced back to the quality of his tags. As some of his earlier tags got positively received (reaching over 15 crits each). These tags meant a lot to Toast, as the fact that people began laughing at his jokes meant a lot to him. These tags were quickly followed by moments where Toast's name was remembered on the site and attracted other Taggers to him. On the site, Toast was much more of a Danjin or the last airblaster type of Tagger who tended to stay out of site dramas and events, only actively participating in all the hullabaloo that occurred at the announcement and coming of the Tagpocalypse (though he admits he may have unintentionally joined in others without knowing). Unlike the skeleton king and airbender, however, Toast was able to make himself more involved with the community during the end of site's life after getting more involved and joining the various Discord servers. He first joined Ouill's Discord server after the announcement of the Tagpocalypse, before he eventually hopped over to Llux's, though never said much in either. In 2019, however, he participated in the final Wahfia raid, and eventually entered the Wahfia server in January 2019, just before the Tagpocalypse hit. There, he became much more active, becoming an official Wahfioso on May 29th. He also joined the official TF2Tags server. Ever since he became more active, he has become a mainstay in the community post-Tagpocalypse. Regarding the Tagpocalypse, Toast is cited as being upset at Dr. Dos outright destroying the site instead of just freezing it or handing off the reigns to another Tagger. He believes it would have been better if he had distanced himself from it and let the community take charge, especially considering how much the community was built from the site. Though he can sympathize with Dos's position, he ultimately believes killing the site over a few childish jokes was a bad move. Style Toastclaimer's tags were often simple but effective. Never one to use sets, Toast always posted single item submissions. Often they were references to movies or video games, though on occasion he would go along with whatever trending memes were going around the site at the time. Other times he would simply post TF2 quotes. Relationships Toastclaimer wasn't really active until he joined the Wahfia Discord server, and as such most of his friendships are with those who are active on said server. This includes Proto Kirby, Blast, Jesse, Bloo Kirby, Moura, Banannixx, and Walumancer. During his time on the site, he did his best to avoid the likes of A Fucking Idiot as much as possible, due to the common misconception of AFI being serious in his posting style. Once he discovered his actual goal, his opinion on the shitmaster became like that of everyone else; appreciation and praise. Trivia * Toastclaimer chose his rep item because it was one of his first main strange cosmetics in TF2. He also liked the connection to famed YouTuber Markiplier. * His personal favorite tag that he made was an appropriate Expiration Date quote shortly after the announcement of the Tagpocaplypse. * His hobbies mostly consist of gaming, but he is also into game making and music. ** His favorite games include Pokemon, Team Fortress 2, The Sims, Harvest Moon, Euro Truck Simulator, Elite Dangerous, Fallout New Vegas, Fallout 4, Skyrim, Bloons Tower Defense, Grand Theft Auto 5, Saints Row 2, and Super Mario Odyssey. ** In terms of game making, he has taken college courses in game design and media study, and has messed around with RPG Maker and Doom modding. * He also plays the inferior game Overwatch, and mains Moira. If he were straight, he would consider Moira his waifu. * He claims Chrom from Fire Emblem, Nagito from Danganronpa, N from Pokemon, and Ryuji from Persona as his husbandos. Category:Generation 3